A Whole New Start
by xROXASxUCHIHAx
Summary: Roxas has always been alone. Soon he'll discover he has a family, make friends. But will he break along the way? "The pressure is building I want to break away  Motivation is lacking the point starts to fade"Trapt- New Beginnings !DISCONTINUED! for now
1. Chapter 1 Looking Out

HEY! It's xROXASx17! this is my first fanfic i've uploaded and this is the first time I've written anything non-school related in about a year, so it's not put together very well. Please Review to tell me what you think :) Thanks for reading this!

Chapter 1

'I wish I didn't have to do this...but I don't have a choice' sighed a small blonde boy as he neared the campus of his new high school. It was a cool morning with the wind blowing and the sun breaking though the clouds. His spiky hair stood strong in the wind, while his white t-shirt with black sleeves flowed with the wind pattern.

It was about a month into the year so it wouldn't be too bad, right? He was nervous though; making lasting friends was never this kids' strong point. He was outside the front doors of this new school. He took a deep breath and pulled the large glass doors open. He went straight up to the front desk. The school didn't look special. Cream colored walls, with sky blue baseboards.

A young woman with short, straight black hair and caramel-color eyes looked up at him. "Yes? How can I help you?"

The young boy cleared his throat. "I'm the new transfer student, I was told to speak with the principle so I could get my schedule and locker combination." but with how he spoke, it sounded more like a question.

The receptionist gave him a soft smile, "Yes, that's right." she nodded and looked at a folder on her desk. "You're Roxas?"

"Yes ma'am." he nodded quickly.

Just then the school bell rang and it startled Roxas making him flinch. It was a typical 'ring' but it was high pitched.

"Here you go young man," the lady handed him the folder that had his name, schedule and locker information. "Unfortunately our principle is in a very important meeting. But the first page in there is your class schedule with times and room numbers." she smiled at him, "I hope you find our school very welcoming."

Just then the front doors flew open and a tall young man walked in. His leather studded jacket, fiery spiked red hair and motorcycle boots instantly signaled he was a rebel.

Roxas gulped, swearing to never cross this guy. No matter what.

"Axel, this is the fourth time!" snapped the receptionist. "Detention!"

'Axel's his name,' the blonde took a mental note.

"Now Roxas go ahead and get to class. The teacher will excuse you since it's your first day. You'd better hurry though." She said in a sweet voice.

Roxas nodded and opened the folder. "Room 103," he mumbled.

"Heh," a smirked crossed the red-heads mouth. "Looks like we're in the same class, shrimp." Already giving this new guy a nickname.

Pure blue ocean eyes gazed up to meet wild green eyes of the older boy who was standing right next to the new little freshmen.

Roxas gulped and his heart stopped. He had wanted to avoid this guy. They were too different, and honestly…Axel scared him, due to his appearance.

"Let's go short-stack," Axel called as he walked down the hallway his heavy boots echoing in the deserted hallway.

The blonde quickly shoved the folder into his black & white checkered messenger bag and jogged down after his new classmate. His sneakers squeaking on the tile floor.

'There's no way he's a freshmen, he's too big...was I put in an advanced class..?' Roxas thought. 'Great…dad must have done this.' He rolled his eyes and kept walking.

Axel turned the doorknob and opened the classroom door, then walked in. Roxas sighed, here he was. Fist period on his first day at his new school.

The man at the front of the room wore a suite & tie so Roxas quickly knew who he needed to talk to.

The teacher turned when he heard the heavy boots of the usual late junior. He had thin glasses that framed dark grey eyes, his short hair looked white as snow due to stress from work, he looked like a man who had been teaching for years.

"Axel. Take your seat and you'll be having an extra assignment cause you were late." the man said and turned back to writing on the chalkboard.

"E-excuse me sir," Roxas spoke up after Axel sat down.

"Yes?" the man turned around, "who are you? Are you new to this class?"

"Actually sir," Roxas said glancing at the window. "I'm new to the school."

"Ah, yes." the man nodded. "Class. Write the question on a sheet of paper and figure out the answer." he looked back at Roxas. "Come up here boy." He called.

The blonde moved to the teachers' desk trying to ignore the strange looks from other students.

"What's your name sir?" asked the teacher.

"Roxas." The blonde said.

"Yes, very well." He checked his computer to see an email from the receptionist explaining he had just arrived. "Just find an open seat and see if you can figure out this problem on the board." The teacher told him, sitting in a chair to change the attendance and finish reading the email which contained some information on the kid.

"Yes sir. Um...can I ask you something?" Roxas whispered.

The teacher nodded, still looking at the computer.

"Don't punish Axel, the receptionist had him bring after I went through my papers. He was helping me out." Roxas told the man.

"I won't. Now, go take a seat."

Roxas scurried off and sat in the nearest open desk. Next to a beautiful young girl in a small white dress. Her beauty honestly took his breath away.

Noticing she was being looked at the young girl turned to face Roxas and gave him the world's purist smile. Roxas felt his heart sink as he looked at her, he smiled in return.

The class ticked by slowly and Roxas had begun to drift off. Math has never interested him and he already knew how to do everything the teacher was doing, it wasn't an advanced class after all, but something he had done in summer school to get ahead.

The bell rang and the students packed their bags and flew out of the class room as Axel strolled to the front desk to get the extra assignment.

"No Axel, you're new friend was kind enough to tell me you escorted him to class. No extra work."

Axel turned and glared at the young boy. Roxas jumped and ran out the door forgetting that his schedule had fallen out of his bag during class when he pulled out a notebook to start writing, as he usually did.

'That was close, I helped him but still…he looked mad,' Roxas thought as he made his way down the hall to the bathroom following the sign that read _Bathrooms this way_. -

He dropped his bag down and sighed. "One class down, seven left," he muttered.

"How do you plan on getting to the other seven without your schedule?" came a deep voice from the entrance.

Roxas' head snapped to the left to see Axel leaning against the wall arms crossed with a folded paper in his hands.

"My schedule- how did you?" the blonde starred at him mouth agape.

"You dropped it. Don't be so forgetful."

Roxas zipped his pants and washed his hands then picked up his bag and threw it over his shoulder. Then faced the biker. "That's all I'm good at." He took the paper from the out-stretched hand.

"Just don't be stupid. You're fresh meat for these guys." Axel warned.

The small boy nodded and left. Axel stayed and watched him. There was something different about this kid.

-End chapter one!-


	2. Chapter 2 New Friends

HEY! It's xROXASx17! this is my first fanfic i've uploaded and this is the first time I've written anything non-school related in about a year, so it's not put together very well. Please Review to tell me what you think :) Thanks for reading this!

Chapter 2

Roxas had breezed through second period and walked into third period being told to sit at the back of the room. The room was like the other two he had been in. Nothing on the white walls. Was there a rule against it…?

"Now class, can anyone tell me anything about the Persians?" Asked the old man with short midnight colored hair, but he was so energetic it was weird.

"Psst," Came a whisper from the desk near the new blonde.

Roxas looked over at the boy with brown hair and eyes the same shade of blue as his own. "Yeah..?"

"You new here?" the brunette asked.

Roxas nodded in response to not get in trouble on his first day.

"Cool." The boy smiled. "I'm Sora. What's your name?" and stretched out his hand.

"Roxas." he smiled and shook Soras' hand.

"Want to sit with me and my friends at lunch? You could get to know some people." Sora told him his eyes lighting up with hope.

"Sure, thanks." Roxas told his new acutance.

The class went by fairly fast, Roxas loved learning about different cultures and civilizations. In fact, he was surprised when the bell rang he thought there was still ten minutes left.

"Let's go Roxas," Sora smiled as he waited for the new student to gather his things.

Roxas slid his notebook and textbook into his bag and chatted with Sora as they made their way down to the cafeteria. The gained a few stares from many fellow students. Including some of the girls blushing when the saw the newest addition to school.

In response to that Sora nudged the blonde saying, "I think you'll have a girlfriend soon," he winked.

Roxas pushed him away, "Shut up." The two laughed as they got in line to get food.

"Guys, this is Roxas." Sora grinned introducing his friends to the blonde as they meet up at a blue table in the far left side of the lunchroom.

"Hey," Roxas smiled at others.

"What's up?" asked a boy with silver hair. He had a grey checkered shirt on with black jeans. "I'm Riku."

"I'm Kairi. You'll fit right in here." smiled a light brown brunette female. She wore a pink blouse; complete with a mini-skirt that Roxas was sure was on the borderline of crossing school regulations.

Sora smiled at Roxas. "Now, you've meet my best friend and girlfriend." he said swinging his arms around Riku and Kairi. "And this is-"

"Naminé." Roxas finished and smiled at the blonde girl in the white dress that he had sat next to at the beginning of the day his heart dancing. It was nuts…first day of school and he was already crazy for someone.

"Oh?" Sora looked surprised at him. "You know her?"

"Well, we have...uh-" 'Great! Now what stupid! You never talked to her in class!'

"We have geometry together Sora. I meet Roxas this morning." replied the sweet girl. Her voice made Roxas feel light headed; she had the voice of an angel.

"Well, I don't know about you guys," Riku said, "but I'm gonna eat." He sat down and so did the others.

"Yeah," Roxas nodded and they all sat at the table. Riku, Sora, and Kairi on one side, and Roxas and Naminé on the other.

"God I'm so hungry," Sora whined.

"You're always hungry," Riku said making the whole table laugh.

"Hey!" Sora swung at him, Riku dodged quickly. "That isn't true!"

The rest of the hour was full of laughter and smiles and ended with hugs, and the others exchanging their phone numbers with Roxas.

_**Would this be a new start for him..?**_


	3. Chapter 3 A Beating

HEY! It's xROXASx17! this is my first fanfic i've uploaded and this is the first time I've written anything non-school related in about a year, so it's put together very well. Please Review to tell me what you think :) Thanks for reading this!

Chapter 3

Roxas smiled as he swung his bag over his shoulder to go home. They day went off without a hitch and he managed to meet some great people. The only class he struggled with was Biology, he wasn't fond of science and the class was in the middle of learning about plant systems. Roxas was at his locker and the halls were empting fast as most of the students were eager to leave for the day. He thought about Axel and the others.

'Why was he always standing there…like he was watching me…' Roxas thought looking inside his locker getting the books he need for his homework. 'And the two classes I have with him…he kept looking at me weird, and then glared at some other blonde dude in English like he would kill him…what's his deal…' Roxas shook his head as he closed his locker and headed down the front steps.

'It wasn't so bad after all,' he smiled and pushed open the wide glass doors to leave the building. He took a step out and his phone buzzed and he looked at the name 'Sora'. Without a question the blonde picked up.

"Yeah?"

"Hey," chirped the boy on the other end. "I know it's a Thursday but do you want to head to the arcade?"

Roxas thought for a minute, "nah, I have to finish unpacking and dad isn't home. Maybe another time?"

"Aww, really?" Sora whined.

"Yeah, I'm sorry."

"That's alright, don't worry about it." Sora said cheerfully, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay," Roxas smiled, "See ya then." and hung up.

Roxas slid his headphones over his head and began walking home. He smiled to himself as She's No You- by Jesse McCartney started playing. He walked down the sidewalk a few yards away from the building as the song continued, then images of Naminé flashed in his head. He stopped mid-step. 'I…don't even know her,' he thought to himself, 'I just meet her today, this is crazy...' Roxas shook his head and kept walking, unconsciously smiling to himself as he thought of the blonde girl in that beautiful white dress that framed her body perfectly.

He was now passing a gated basketball court and that's when everything changed. He was pushed up against the gate with a tall male holding him up by the collar.

"That's the guy," snarled the guy Axel had glared at English class. What was he doing here? "He's the one threatening us."

Xigbar grabbed Roxas by the throat and squeezed.

"W- …what do you…want?" Roxas choked as his headphones fell off his head. He stared at the guy holding him. He had a scar on the left side of his face, he stunk of smoke and he looked so weird with black and white hair. The guy delivered a hard, fast, and solid blow to the blondes chest, and dropped him.

Roxas gasped for air as he hit the ground, he couldn't breath and he hadn't expected a random attack.

"This kid is pathetic," Xigbar looked at Vexen, the one who still attended Seekonk High. "You sure he's the right kid?"

Vexen nodded, "Yeah, he's the little punk."

Roxas tasted iron as blood gather in his mouth. He pushed himself off the sidewalk and raised his fist to punch Xigbar. But the older man was fast and gripped the boys' wrist tightly and turned it till it snapped.

"Ahhhhhh-" Roxas screamed and shut his eyes in pain. He tried to kick at the man.

Xigbar raised Roxas by his broken wrist and punched him across the face and dropped him to the ground. Vexen and Xigbar kicked the young kid repeatedly.

'Why.. .' Roxas coughed up blood, 'What did I do…?' he collapsed and the others still kicked him, occasionally lifting him to punch him, in the face, head, gut, everywhere….

A motorcycle revved down the roadway and skidded to a halt near them. Before either Xigbar or Vexen could turn around they were both punched in the back of the head.

"Get away from him," the newcomer growled at them.

"Oh look who showed up," Xigbar turned and sneered. "Long time no see, Axel."

"Shut up Xigbar!" Axel shoved him against the gates of the basketball court. Heart racing. He was ready to kill this guy for all the shit he had ever done.

"Aww you care for this kid, it'll be great at school now." Vexon grinned.

Axel pulled a gun out of his leather jacket, "Both of you get out of here, or I sware I'll pull the trigger." He let go of the guy with black and white hair.

"Hm, fine." Xigbar chuckeled as he straightening out his jacket, "let's go." He walked off and Vexen followed.

The cycleist looked over at the kid on the ground, surpised to see who their new victim was.

"Roxas…," Axel knelt down and lifted the visor on his helmet. "My God…" he gasped as he saw the pool of blood around the blonde's head. His clothes and golden locks were bloodstained his left eye swollen shut and his wrist twisted back in a way that was sickening. 'Crap and I have a bike…' Axel closed his eyes, 'I have to help him...but the hospitals horrible here…'

Axel slid his hands under the boys' body and lifted him gently off the pavement. 'Shit…what do I do…?'

Axel got Roxas on the bike and collected Roxas' belongings then drove to his small apartment.

"Damn, it's almost midnight," Axel muttered as he looked at the clock. He turned back to Roxas. Axel had been able to clean off the blood and dirt off of Roxas and bandaged him up as best he could.

"Rrr-" The red-head growled as he spun around in his chair to his desk to finish up homework. 'This doesn't make sense I don't know which two formlas would mix properly…'

Roxas groaned as he opened his eyes in the dim-lighted room and slowly pushed himself up on the bed. Wincing as pain shot up his back and arm. He saw something move out of the courner of his eye.

"A-…Axel…?" Roxas said in a weak voice, recognizing the spiky flamed-colored hair.

Axel spun around and stood up. "Roxas-"

Roxas shut his eyes and his head started throbbing.

"Lay back," Axel told him putting his hand on Roxas' bare shoulder.

"W-where are my clothes?" the blonde whispered as his head hit the pillow, which was stained with a small amount of blood.

"In the dryer, I was washing them for you," Axel told him. "Don't worry, you still have your boxers on kid."

Roxas frowned and tried to relax. "Can I have some aspirin?"

"Yeah sure," Axel walked off leaving the room.

'So…I'm in his room…what happened?' Roxas took a deep breath, trying to remember, he was walking down the street then was attacked…but who were those guys?

"Here," Axel came back in and handed Roxas two pills and a glass of water.

"Thanks," Roxas said as he took the pills and a chug of water.

"Yeah…" Axel looked at the burses on the blondes' slender body.

Roxas put the water on the nightstand. "Axel…"

"Yeah?" Axel looked him in the eyes, the swelling in his left eye had really gone down.

"W-what happened…?" Roxas asked scanning the room he was in. It was pretty plain, just white walls, a black carpet, but something in the closet cought Roxas' attention; a guitar case.

"Hmm," Axel thought for a while. "I'll tell you another time, you should get some rest for school tomorrow."

Roxas groaned. "I'm not going," he said as he lifted the blanket over his head.

"What? Yeah you are!" Axel stood up. "You can't stay!"

"You expect me to go to school?" Roxas threw off the blankets and glared up at Axel.

"If you don't it'll look like they got the better of you! You can't give them that advantage! Don't satisfy Vex!" Axel shouted at the injured blonde.

"WHO ARE THEY!" Roxas yelled back. "And what do they want with me!"

"They're part of a gang," Axel said as he sighed sitting on the edge of the bed. "They call themselves _Organization XII_. They hurt anyone who has contact with me because I left them. They think I'm starting a rival gang. And that's not it. I just…" the emerald eyes looked at the black carpet. "I need to pass school, so I told them I was done…it was too much crap, they always had me do their dirty work and got mad at me for it." Axel cleared his throat. "Got it memorized?" He smiled.

"So…they're after me cause you were hanging around me?" Roxas asked.

Axel nodded, "That's why you can't stay. You can't hang around me anymore. And, I'll leave you alone at school."

"Well, that's not going to happen." Roxas stated, determination filling his voice.

"What?" Axel looked at him.

"It's wrong the way their treating you and I don't care if this'll happen every time."

"Why are you going to subject yourself to this?" Axel looked at him and meet pure bright ocean eyes.

"You could have left me on the sidewalk…you didn't have to save me, bandage me up and…I don't think you're too bad of a guy. I mean, I saw you at lunch and English anytime a creep got near me you glared at them and they backed off, and like in English, before class started you explained what you had been doing in class the past few days." Roxas smiled at his new friend. "Chances are if they had continued to beat me tonight, I could have been killed."

"Roxas, you don't have to-"

"I do. And here, let me see what you need help with," he motioned to the book on the desk.

"You're just a fish. You won't understand it." Axel said as he fetched the book.

Roxas scooted over on the bed to give the other guy more room. "But I have the highest GPA as a freshman."

"That's impossible- you just started."

"Dad had me take summer classes," Roxas told him.

"Here," Axel sat on the bed. "See if you can get this."

"Ha! Chemistry is a piece of cake." Roxas laughed. "Can I have a shirt though?"

"Yeah," Axel went to his onyx black dresser and pulled out a folded black t-shirt but this on."

Roxas had a little difficulty getting it on due to his right wrist that Axel had wrapped up pretty well.

"You look through the book, and I'll get you something to eat, you haven't eaten."

"No shit, I was knocked out." Roxas remarked.

"Yeah, yeah," Axel waved his hand dismissively as he went to get some food from the kitchen.

They stayed up till about 2 a.m. Roxas had helped Axel finish his work, and also managed to do the homework he had. Axel had let Roxas take the bed and he slept on the floor so he would be able to keep an eye on the blonde in case he needed anything through the remainder of the night.

There'll be more soon, I promise! Please review. and Thanks for reading :)


	4. Chapter 4 Similarities

A/N- I know it's been so long and this is a crummy chapter please don't murder me for it. I've had a lot going on and this has been done for a long time I just haven't uploaded it cause i hate how this came out A/N

-  
>"You sleep like you're a rock." Axel complained throwing Roxas' clean clothes at him. "Get up."<p>

Roxas pushed the clothes off, while covering his head under the thin black and red striped blankets and mumbled a muffled 'no.'

"Get your ass out of my bed and in the shower! We got to goto your place before school!" Axel snapped.

"Dude, chill." Roxas said sitting up. He yawned and stretched his arms out in front of him arching his back.

"Just hurry up," Axel complained as he walked to his closet to get his clothes for the day.

"Fine," Roxas ran his left hand slowly through his golden hair and ruffled it touching his unruly spikes. He looked over at Axel, who was standing in his black boxers pulling a shirt on. It was a simple burgundy-red v-neck shirt that looked a few shades darker than the pyro's hair.

"What?" Axel turned to give the blonde a questionable look as he pulled on a pair of solid black jeans and ran his three-row studded belt through the belt loops.

"Nothing," Roxas said as he got off of the bed. He rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. "Is there towels in the bathroom?"

Axel nodded as he slid some black wristbands up his forearm.

"Okay," Roxas walked around the bed and stopped at the doorframe. "Uh…where's the bathroom?"

"Second door on the left," Axel said as he shoved the papers he and Roxas had worked on last night into a folder.

"Thanks," the blonde said yawning as he left the room.

Axel watched as Roxas left the room, and thought about what Vexen and Xigbar had done to kid, the thoughts from the night before filled his mind. He swore it wouldn't happen again. He opened his top dresser drawer and peered down at the Stoeger Cougar 8000 handgun. He had bought it on the street a week after leaving Organization XIII, he had never used it, and last night was the first time he had ever came close to pulling the trigger. He took a deep breath as a memory for the previous year pushed out the one of Roxas bleeding

"_Guys, we got to cut the crap! We're not helping anyone!" Axel yelled as the rain poured down on them and lightening flashed in the sky above. He glared at Xigbar, Vexen, Saix, Xaldin, Luxord, Marluxia, Lexaeus, Zexion, and Demyx._

"_You have a problem with the group?" Xigbar raised an eyebrow at the red-heads outburst. _

"_Yeah! This is total a waste! This isn't helping ourselves or anyone else we ONLY HURT PEOPLE!" He shouted in response._

"_Temper, temper," Vexen smirked. His long blonde hair framing his face more as the rain water pulled it down._

"_Maybe you need to go cool off," Marluxia said sensing the fight that was about to break out. "Or get out." A smirk crossed his face at the end._

"_Hurt people, huh?" Xigbar muttered, "Well let's see." He lunged forward at Axel and knocked him clear across the face._

_Axel hit the ground hard, his head bouncing off the gravel and shot up as thunder roared above them. He slammed into Xigbar forcing him to the ground then slammed his fist into Xigbars' face punching him as hard as he could in the mouth._

"_GUY'S CUT IT OUT!" Demyx shouted._

"_No, let them get this out." Xaldin said, then shouted at Axel and Xigbar, "Feed your anger! Only anger will keep you strong." Fighting feed Xaldin and all he cared for was brute strenght. _

"_I'll bet $25 on Xigbar," Luxord smiled, as the two members wrestled on the ground._

"_Hn," Saix smirked and held up some cash._

"_You're gonna pay for that," Xigbar hissed and rolled over slamming Axel against the ground._

"_Ah-" Axels' head the concrete hard and his world went black for a minute giving Xigbar the advantaged as the rain continued to pour down around them._

_Blinded by rage Xigbar delivered blow after blow to Axel till Demyx got his arm around their leaders neck pulling him off of Axel. _

"_Get up man!" He yelled as he tried to restrain Xigbar._

_Axel wiped his mouth with his sleeve and the blood was obvious on the black cloth. He swiped out his tactical Bayonet Point Knife, shoving it deep into Xigbars' abdomen._

"_Gahh-" Xigbar gasped in pain and glared daggers at the Pyro. He just crossed the line._

"_AXEL! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING?" Demyx yelled letting go of the one he was holding._

_Xigbar caught his breath as he fell to his knees then pulled out his Double Star 8 gun as he stood up. He raised the gun and was pointblank with Axel._

_Axel stood there, frozen. What had he done? And what was Xigbar going to do to him? He had killed people before, and Axel knew he would be no different to Xigbar._

"_DON'T!" Demyx yelled._

"_Shut up damn it!" Xigbar barked._

_Xaldin pushed Demyx toward Axel and turned Xigbar around, grabbing him by the shoulders. "Man just chill! Let's get out of here!" He yelled._

"_Ax, you alright? What were you thinking?" Demyx yelled putting a hand on his friends shoulder. They had been friends for years, and he had never seen Axel hurt anyone, physically that is._

"_FUCK OFF!" Xigbar hit Xaldin with the butt of the gun on the head. He turned and pulled the trigger._

_Axel saw the bullet as if it was coming in slow motion. He closed his emerald eyes as he anticipated what was sure to come. Before the bullet came any closer he was shoved against the brick wall. _

"_AHHHH-" a voice screamed in pain and blood splattered the walls and pavement as the storm continued to hammer down on the night where everything changed. _

"_What..?" Axel's eyes flew open as he hit the wall and blood splattered on him, but…he didn't feel pain, aside from that of being shoved into the wall. What he saw next would be forever burned into his memory. _

_Demyx. His best friend. Was on the ground. Bleeding. Xigbar had shot Demyx in the chest and dropped his gun. _

"_You idiot!" Someone hissed._

"_Let's get out of here," another said and they all scartted out of the alleyway they had been in, leaving the two friends alone. _

_Axel fell to his knees in utter devastation and knelt down beside Demyx._

"_Dem… Why?" Axel's voice cracked as warm tears slid from his eyes unnoticed as he looked at the pool of deep red that surrounded his best friend._

"_H-…he was goin-…to kill… you…" Demyx said, his voice barely audible._

"_But still…this was my fault…" Axel shook his head, "this is all my fault you can't die…"_

"_Axe…l…you know I'm going to." he whispered, "He…missed my heart but…"_

"_No, c-come on, I'll get you to a hospital…" Axel said preparing to pick his friend up sliding his arm under his neck and waist._

"_I won't make it…" Demyxs' heart was slowing faster as he struggled for breath. "Ax…thank you…" he raised his hand and formed a fist._

_Axel returned the jester and gently touched his fist with his friends._

"_Glad we're fri…ends," the blonde coughed on blood as his hand fell to the ground._

"_Demyx…"_

Roxas walked into the room and stopped one step in when he saw Axel sitting on the bed…was that a tear rolling down his cheek?

"Axel." Roxas walked over to him. "What's wrong?" It surprised him to see the older male so troubled.

Axel turned and looked at Roxas, he reminded him so much of Demyx, even though their eyes were different colors and there was a major height difference, there was still something so similar. Is that why he cared about him without really knowing him..?

"Nothing." Axel stood up and picked up his backpack that was near his desk. "Change and then I'll take you to your place so you can get different clothes. I'm going to fix my hair." He said as he walked past the short blonde and left the room.


	5. Chapter 5 A Short Road

A/N- this ones short and blah but i DO have plans for chapter SIX and plan to have that up NO LATER THAN March 16, 2012! -A/N

Roxas turned his head and watched the fiery red-head go into the bathroom, leaving his bag outside the room. 'What happened…?' he thought as the pyro walked through another door. The blonde went over to his bag at the foot of the bed and pulled out his phone. Three missed calls and six unread text messages. He punched in his code and looked at the calls, two from his dad and one from Sora. He went back to the menu three texts from Sora, two from his dad, and one from Naminé. He smiled to himself and read her text. It was a simple

"**Hi :) " -5:30pm**

Roxas began typing away she had actually sent him a text and his stomach turned as his heart fluttered within his chest. 'I'm in over my head…'

"**Hey Sorry I didn't get bck 2you last nite was crazy."**

Then he read Sora's messages.

**5:45pm-** **"Hey. You need help unpacking? I can help :) "**

**6:49pm- "Rox? You could say 'no'…"**

**7:20pm- "Roxas? You okay? :/ Please txt back"**

Roxas sighed and sat on the bed, was Sora the type of guy that was going to worry about people if they didn't text back?

**"Hey man, sorry I was really busy last nite."**

Finally he read the two texts from his father.

**4:44pm- "Hey Rox, how was your first day? You staying out of trouble? Take care. I love you son."**

**8:16pm- "Roxas. I'm sorry I'm not there. Is everything okay? Call me if you need me."**

A small smile crossed Roxas' face. He knew his dad did try to be there even though he was usually away on business, leaving Roxas alone most of the time. They had their arguments when Roxas was younger but as he got older things changed between him and his father and they became more distance. He held down a green button and called his dad.

"Hey dad…" Roxas said, a little upset that he was sent straight to voicemail. "Sorry I didn't text you back, I was busy unpacking and I had a ton of homework and my phone was dead. School was good though. I made some new friends and my classes are easy. I'm on my way to school, so I probably won't text back right away. Bye dad..." He waited a little while before hanging up and tossing his phone back in his bag.

Roxas grabbed his clothes and put them on. He looked at himself in the full-body mirror located in the corner of Axel's room near the head of the bed. His golden hair was starting to spike up like it usually did, and the swelling in his left eye was practically all gone, he wouldn't look so bad when he showed up at school though he was still nervous about going. The young teen sighed, he was wondering rather his new friends would worry and want to know what had happened, maybe they wouldn't notice…? Not likely. 'It was a skateboarding accident… that's all it was.'

"Ready to go, kid?" Axel called from the other room.

"Hey! I'm not a kid," Roxas shouted as he grabbed his bag. He looked at himself in the mirror again before walking out of the room and shutting off the light.

"You sure act like one," The older teen snickered standing by the front door. His hair fully spiked, which Roxas questioned how fast he had done it.

'I didn't take that long did I…?' Roxas thought to himself walking toward Axel as he swung his bag over his shoulder.

"Let's go," Axel said as he handed Roxas a solid black motorcycle helmet as he walked out the door behind the younger teen locking up the house. Axel had been up since dawn and cleaned his red Honda CBR600RR motorcycle.

Roxas stopped when he laid eyes on the beautiful bike. It was very sporty and the red and black paint contrasted so well. It looked like it had never been used. The blonde stood there oblivious to world, the bike honestly took his breath away.

"Don't drool," Axel laughed as he hit Roxas' back with his polished black helmet and wicked blazing flames on it. On the back it said, "Fury of the Dancing Flames." Axel swung one leg over the bike and revved the engine. He flipped the visor on his helmet and stared at Roxas.

"You coming shrimp?" Axel called nodding toward the blonde.

"Y-…yeah." Roxas nodded and put the helmet on the walked over and followed the rebels lead getting on the back of the bike.

Axel stared at the kid and laughed. "So? What street?"

"Twilight Drive."

Axel nodded sliding his visor down. "Hold on."

The blonde let out a small squeak of surprise when the bike whirled around as Axel sped down the road not even stopping for stop signs. But a huge smile crossed his face. The thrill of the ride was all Roxas needed. He was adrenalin junky so speeding down the roads made him feel like he was on top of the world.


End file.
